


Family

by swamperation_ogreload



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Adoption, Characters Added As They Appear - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Mila Garak is alive, No angst to be seen at any time this is pure sap, Nothing Hurts, Post-Canon Cardassia, at all, original alien race
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamperation_ogreload/pseuds/swamperation_ogreload
Summary: Different dribbles that explore different possibilities of garashir kid fic!!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be short but updates will be more frequent<3 hope you all enjoy!!

  “So,” Julian takes a swig of his beer, “What's up with you today? Your game's been off.” Miles botches his last move and goes to sit down next to his friend at the bar,

       “I just found out Keiko's pregnant, we’re gonna have a little boy.”

       “That's great Miles! Here, next drink's on me.” He smiles and nods,

       “Yeah, it's fantastic, we've been talking about trying again for awhile but it's just a surprise,” a Ferengi waiter tops off his pint and he raises it up, “To family.” Julian gives a forced smile and raises his in turn,

       “To family.”

 

       Julian steadily outdrinks Miles after that, family was something he really didn't want to be reminded of.

       “It's not like I don't want to  _ settle down  _ and have  _ kids  _ I just don't want to have a wife,” that was the furthest he could go without outing himself. Homosexuality hasn't been a taboo in a couple hundred years but he still had to remind himself of that sometimes. Besides even if Miles wouldn't bat an eye at him being attracted to men the man he was in love with would cause a problem.

       “You usually have to have a long term lady friend for that though, mate.”

_        I'm engaged to Garak, _ he wants to say,  _ we're getting married after hostilities with Cardassia settle down and spending the rest of our lives together. “ _ Yeah,” he sighs, “I guess you're right.”

 

       He crawled into bed at nearly 0100 that night am immediately wiggled to fit in Garak's arms. “Hey love?” Garak made a displeased noise but he's up and that's enough for drunk Julian to carry on a conversation, “Do you ever think about having kids?” Elim's eyes shot open to look at him,

       “What brought this on?” He shrugs,

       “It's just something I would like to experience with you, raising a family. I'm sorry, I just thought with how much importance Cardassians place on it I thought you would want to.” Garak kisses him on the forehead where his spoon would be,

       “I could think of nothing else I would rather do but let's have this conversation when your breath doesn't smell like alcohol.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and Garak meet their new daughter for the first time

       It's been six months since Julian and Elim started the adoption process. They've filled out the paperwork, done the interviews, the home checks, and moved into new family quarters. Today they would finally meet their new daughter, Rixali.

       “My dear, if you don't hurry up we'll be late and they'll probably make us wait another three months,” Garak was waiting at the door, shifting his weight on clawed feet pop-up back and forth in his anxiety.

       “Just packing up my med kit, I was asked to do check ups on the orphans by one of the monks while I’m there,” he emerges from the bedroom and grabs onto Garak's hand, giving it a squeeze, “Don't be nervous, everything will go fine, she’ll love you.” He sighs,

       “How would you feel if you’ve lived on Bajor, with Bajorans all your life and then suddenly you find out your new father is a Cardassian?”

       “Elim, she’s half Cardassian too.”

       “And I bet she detests that one half.” They walk down to the inner docking ports where there was a shuttle headed down to the planet’s surface. Things would have probably been less unnerving without suspicious Bajorans giving him dirty glares out of his side vision the whole time but it was fine, he was a former agent and he could deal with it, he was definitely not afraid that an eight year old girl wouldn’t like him, really. He never thought he would be able to have a family but it could still go wrong at any moment. This was their first visit, there would be at least five that last all day before Rixali would start the transfer to living in the station.

       The shuttle for once doesn't take forever, instead Garak feels as if he didn't have enough time to prepare, to pull himself together into the father image he wished that he had had as a child. The passengers beam down to their respective destinations including Garak and Bashir. The orphanage was covered in flowering plants which the monks must tend meticulously to make look this presentable, Garak knows from his experience as a gardener that these had a tendency to take over all the other plant life but that doesn't look to be the case here.

        “Welcome to the Southern District's monastery, you must be Doctor Bashir and.. Mister Garak,” an elderly monk with a closely trimmed white beard shook Julian's hand and led the two to a courtyard where children were playing, “Feel free to take a seat while I go get Rixali.” Julian led Elim by the hand to sit at a picnic table near where a pair of Bajoran girls drew with chalk. The monk returned holding the hand of possibly the shyest looking child Elim has ever seen. Julian beamed and went over to crouch down to her height,

       “Hello Rixali, we're your new dads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah its a bad ending, no I'm not that bothered by it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made myself cry a bit with this not out of sadness but pure domestic sweetness

       Rixali wasn’t shy for very long. By the end of the day she had introduced everyone in the monastery to her new parents and told them her whole life story.

       “She's about as open as you are, my dear.” Julian smiled as and brushed the chalk off his uniform from when he and Rixali were drawing on the pavement,

       “By the time she's a teenager she'll be a right menace from all the tricks she'll learn from you though.”

       “Ah yes, but after dealing with me for years I would think you would be able to handle it,” Garak was braiding her hair now, making elaborate designs that Bashir was curious to know where he learned to do. He would ask one day just to hear what his answer was.

       “I hate to be the party pooper but Captain Sisko was very kind to let me come in the late tomorrow but we still need to get at least a bit of sleep.” Rixali frowned but didn't say anything, clearly she was on her best behavior. “I promise my next off day Garak will close up the shop and we’ll come back for another visit. Here,” Julian takes a ratty Teddy bear out from his shoulder bag and hands it to her, “this is Kalukalaka. I had him since he was your age and he's very special to me but now you can have him, it's a promise that we'll be back and in a little bit you'll be able to come back to the station and live with us.” They said their goodbyes and Garak would never admit it but they got a bit teary. It was past bedtime and Rixali was yawning as she hugged them, a soft hiss coming from the back of her throat that would hardly be recognizable by those unfamiliar with Cardassians. The monk from earlier comes to collect her and they wave goodbye as their daughter goes off to bed. “Garak, that's  _ our _ kid.”

       “I know,” he discreetly wipes a tear, “I still can't believe it.” Julian gives him a kiss to the cheek,

       “One to beam up.” 


	4. Chapter 3

 Rixali’s first time at the station came a few visits later; she could hardly sit still on the shuttle there,

       “Dad! Dad! Do we get see the Celestial Temple? Can we go to the Gamma Quadrant?” Bashir laughed quietly to himself,

       “There should be some ships going through today but I don't think you're quite ready for the Gamma Quadrant.”

       “More like the Gamma Quadrant isn't ready for  _ her _ ,” Garak peeked out from his woolen scarf to say, shuttles were even colder than the station for some reason, even Julian had needed a jacket.

       “Well then the Gamma Quadrant is in luck because we're not going today. But there  _ is _ someone I want you to meet, my best friend has a daughter who's only a little younger than you are.” Keiko knew they would be coming over today, she had agreed that it would be beneficial for Rixali to have some friends to look forward to when she finally moved to the station. The Promenade was as busy as usual and Rixali walked between Garak and Julian to not get lost in the crowd, a favorite thing to do was hold both of their hands and kick up her feet which made making their way from the docking ring quite a bit slower. “Hey, look here's the best window for wormhole watching,” Julian pointed to the glass with the free hand, “We can come back when a ship is coming through.”

       “Why isn't it there all the time?”

       “Well, uh-”

       “How does it know when a ship wants to go in or just pass by?” Julian frowned, deep in thought but Garak saved him,

       “How about a jumja stick?”

\--

       They finally made it to the O’Brians’ quarters just in time for a late lunch Keiko had prepared. Miles was on duty unfortunately, so Julian was the third wheel in Garak and Keiko’s conversation on Bajor's soil health. Molly and Rixali had taken to each other right away, they were sitting on the floor color pictures of different animals and chattering away in the simple play language of children. Still, it was a good afternoon filled with promise for the future.

\--

       “Do I  _ have _ to go back?” Rixali was half asleep leaning against Julian's back as he carried her to the docking ring.

       “I'm afraid if we don't get you back to the monastery there will be quite a few angry monks ready to make a very fashionable pair of Cardassian skin boots out of me,” Garak was walking beside them, holding Kalukalaka and her coat.

       “But I'm going to live here  _ anyway _ .”

       “Exactly. Only a month to go, just keep remembering that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was more of a transition chapter into Rixali living on the station not too into it myself but meh


	5. Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate storyline in which they decide to adopt a Cardassian egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i wanted was an egg being carried around in one of those baby pouches so y'all get this. may be continued later may not be.

        “You know that you don't need to keep carrying it, the incubator in the Infirmary should be more than sufficient,” Garak didn't even look up from his crocheting as he talked to his husband. Bashir pouted,

        “Yes but this is our  _ baby _ I'm not just going to leave it alone,” he pats the leathery egg in the carrier attached to his chest, “it's no bother, really.”

        “This must be some strange human idiosyncrasy relating to how your mothers carry you around for nearly a year in their guts. I've always wondered how mammals could handle that, the whole concept is nearly horrifying to an outsider. Eggs are so much easier.”

        “But what if it's in trouble and I'm not  _ there? _ I could never live with myself if something happened after everything it took to adopt a Cardassian egg.”

        “Then it's a good thing you're a living incubator, my dear.”


	6. Birb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a thing where Julian sees himself in a child and saves it from his own "fate" which is different time but not by much considering Julian feels that his past self "Jules" was destroyed by his augmentation.

        There was a new race the Federation was dealing with, an almost bird like people called the Skai’teph. Julian along with Commander Sisko and Lieutenant Dax were going to their homeworld to discuss trade agreements, one of which was medical assistance for their leader who had been recently injured.

        “It seems strange that such an advanced civilization would have next to no medical knowledge,” Julian packed his med kit up as the three got ready to beam down. Dax looked over from where she was at the console,

        “The general population of Skai’teph have a strict view of their role in natural selection, any unfit members would just make the larger whole weak.”

       “Then why is their king asking for a doctor?” She gave him a smirk,

        “Because the upper class doesn’t always follow the same rules in many societies now does it.”

        “Alright, old man,” Sisko gets up and places down the PADD he was reading from, “We aren’t here to start a political revolution.”

        “I promise to keep my opinions to myself, Benjaman.”

        “Good. This should be a simple mission, get in, make nice, then get out. Now let’s get going.” They arrived to an open courtyard surrounded by massive stone pillars. There were people milling about on short legs and flying through the air on massive colorful wings. The architecture was clearly designed for an avian race, filled with balconies and perches and wide open spaces to fly. One of the blue skinned aliens landed behind them with a resounding whumpp nearly scaring Julian out of his skin.

        “I am Nephoe. I will bring you to the king,” then she just started walking. They caught up to her quickly, given her small, waddling steps and went with her to the king’s bedchamber where he was lying atop a great circular mattress writhing and sweating. Julian rushed over and shooed away the servant tending to him,

        “How could you possibly allow it to get this bad?” he pulls out his tricorder and scans the bird man, “He’s got a terrible fever but he’ll live. Our stay here may extend to a few day though.” Sisko sighed,

        “Of course,” he says under his breath, “This couldn’t be simple.”

\--

        They plan to stay until Dr. Bashir is sure the king can survive on his own. His fever breaks in three days which drag out unpleasantly considering the main diet of the Skai’teph is local insects. The fever was brought on by an infection of the stab wound attained in a mock fight gone wrong. That was something the Skai’teph clearly loved, battle. It was an obsession comparable to that of the Klingons but without the sense of honor to back it up, just bloodshed for the sake of fun. Julian was beyond done with the whole thing by day two when two young men refused to be treated for extensive lacerations from each others talons. “Play fighting” his ass. The straw that broke the camel’s back was on the third day when he was walking and came across a scene in the town square that made his blood boil,

        “What are you doing to that baby?” he snatched the wriggly blue thing out from under the knife it’s mother was about to plunge into it’s chest.

        “It is lame, it needs to be discarded.”

        “Excuse you?”

        “It cannot walk it cannot fly it cannot speak, all of those things should have been accomplished by a child by this time.”

       “Well I don’t know about you but humans don’t see children as disposable,” he cradles the child close to his chest, completely ready to fight this woman.

        “Doctor!” Sisko stormed towards him, “Did you just steal a baby?”

        “She was about to murder it!”

        “You can't just interfere with people's rituals just because you disagree with them!”

        “Then-Then um, I’ll take it,” Oh god he had no idea what he’s doing this is such a bad plan. The lady nods her head,

        “Consider it disposed of.”

\--

        Julian walks back and forth in the runabout, trying to soothe his fussy baby. Oh fuck oh fuck he was not in any way prepared for this outcome. The little guy has a screech like you wouldn’t believe and it was just about all he’s been doing for the past 24 hours. Sisko went up to him with his arms out,

        “Alright give him to me.” He complied and was amazed when things actually went quiet.

        “How did you do that?” Sisko smiled and looked down at the infant in his arms,

        “Babies love me, Doctor, it's universal.” Julian frowned, sure it was great he was quiet but did that mean his own child didn't like him? He wasn't expecting a “thank you for saving my life” but a giggle would be nice. “Your arms are bony,” Sisko says like he can hear Julian's thoughts, “that can't be comfortable.”

        “Of course sir, I'll replicate a better blanket right away!”

\--

        The baby calmed down slightly after that, he was still deeply colicky but the constant screaming was over. Julian wondered if there was something making him physically uncomfortable, he would have to check it out once he got back to DS9. Oh god, how was he going to work, he would have to get a nanny. How was he going to sleep? He looked down at the little thing, sleeping on his bunk, awfully cute in a weird bird person sort of way. He would find a way to make it work, he didn't need as much sleep as a normal person anyway.

        The runabout lurched as the docking clamps latched into place, waking up the fussy infant who, surprisingly, took a full ten seconds to start whining once he realized he wasn't being held. Julian would have to invest in a carrier.

        “Julian, let me take him for a bit, you can go take a nap in your quarters,” Jadzia picked up the squirmy thing and fixed its little wings into a resting position against its sides.

        “Thanks but I would actually prefer to take him back to my quarters, you're welcome to come if you like I'll need some help setting up a crib.”

        “Of course! I still remember setting up Jake's with Benjamin, I should be able to handle the little bolts much better now though.” They walked together back to his room where Julian replicates the parts for a bassinet,

        “I'm really glad you're here, Dax, because I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing.”

        “Are you talking about the crib or parenthood.” He sits down on the couch and puts his head in his hands,

        “Both.”

\--

        The next day he walks into the Infirmary with a blue skinned bird baby strapped to his chest and bags under his eyes. He just did not want to be put down! Julian was only able to get an hour of sleep himself when he sat holding the baby on the couch. At least he had gotten a sling last night which allowed him his hands free for work and eating. Oh god he had lunch with Garak today. They had been together for a few months now and Julian was nearly positive this was even worse than a sudden pregnancy. “Oh hello Garak we've known each other for a year want to raise a bird baby with me?” It would be an absolute disaster, Julian was already walking on eggshells trying not to scare Garak away and he just brought home a child. They weren't even public yet and Garak didn't seem like the parenting type. His lunch break came much too soon, he was seriously debating not even going but that would just be avoiding the situation. Plus he needed to find out what the hell type of formula insectivores needed and there were a few who ate regularly in the Replimat. He eventually just decided to go and sit at their regular table and wait for Garak to bring it up which hopefully wouldn't happen too soon.

        “Ah I see we have company joining us today!” Fuck.

        “Ye-Yes you must have heard by now haven't you,” Julian sank back into his seat. A little clawed foot latched onto the bottle Julian was trying to feed him and Garak's face positively lit up,

        “Why those look like Cardassian claws! Is it a reptilian species?” Julian smiled, let himself have a little hope,

        “Avian actually, here, take a look,” Julian took him out of the sling and held the infant in his arms where he looked around with big purple eyes filled with curiosity.

        “He’s precious, may I hold him?”

        “Of course!” he handed the child over and watched Garak smile down as the baby grabbed at his chin scales, this was going better than he had ever hoped for.

        “Have you chosen a name yet?”

        “Not yet, nothing feels quite right.”

        “What about after that Shakespeare fellow you love so much?”

        “William?” he thinks about it for a moment, “I like it!” he leans over his boyfriend and new son, “Hello baby William! Do you like that name?” William chirps and reaches for him with little claws. Garak looks up,

        “I think he does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family is so important to Cardassians and you can pry the concept of Garak always wanting kids but never thinking he would be able to out of my cold, dead hands.


	7. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to the main story!! Other plots may be updated later

       “So what is this about, Rixali?” Garak sat on the couch where his daughter had led him and his husband. She stood in front of them as if she was about to present a speech in class,

       “I was listening to Mr. Worf and Mr. Martok talk the other day.”  _ Oh this can't be good. _ “He was talking about how  _ great _ it was to grow up with a family targ.”

       “Rixali-”

       “They're  _ lifelong companions. _ ”

       “They're  _ huge _ and destroy  _ everything _ ! I doubt one would even be allowed on the station.” Rixali smiled, a smug little grin that reminded Julian of Garak,

       “I already asked Aunt Dax, there's a miniature breed that's allowed.”  _ He needs to have a serious talk with Jadzia. _ Julian sat back in his chair and sighed,

        "Can we start with a goldfish?"


	8. Egg 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egg 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure shitposting and I love it

“I think the pouch is messing with my game,” Julian grumbles and tosses his last dart. Miles drinks the last of his pint and gets up for his turn,

“Don't you have an incubator you can put in in?”

“Well,  _ yes _ , but-”

“Then stop complaining,” he tosses his first, “I can already tell the little lizard is gonna be so used to being held you won't be able to put 'em down.” 

“Then what about human pregnancies huh? How come a woman can carry around her kid for nine months but as soon as  _ I  _ do its 'Julian put down the egg' 'Julian it's impractical’ 'Julian you have duties.’”

“Julian you aren't pregnant.”

“It's  _ kind of  _ similar.”

“It's  _ nothing  _ similar.”

“How would you know? You've never been pregnant!”

“Neither have  _ you" _


	9. Birb 2

        Julian finally got enough free time to give William a check up where he found that he was about two years old. He had to admit he was a bit surprised, but considering the Skai’teph only grew to about five feet tiny toddlers were to be expected. He should be able to fly by now, given his feathers but the baby didn't seem able to walk yet. Scans showed severe hypotonia but that could be fixed with physical therapy, really nothing to completely abandon your kid for. Sure he may never be able to walk normally but at least William had one of the best doctors in the Federation taking care of him. William chirped, indicating he was not tolerating being left alone on a biobed any longer and Julian lifted him back into the sling. He didn't know how to talk either, but that may be normal for a Skai’tephian child of his age, he would just have to wait and see what happens. Tonight Garak and Julian would have their first dinner together with William and Julian really hoped William would be content with sitting in a high chair but wouldn't hold his breath. He went back to his quarters after the evening staff came in to prepare dinner, he couldn't cook like Garak but unlike his taste in clothes the food he chose was always delicious. He set the table for two and pulled up the baby chair Commander Sisko had gifted him. Garak arrived right in time as always this time with a decorative bag,

        “Here, I'm hoping if I get little William enough clothes you won't have the need to pick anything out.” In there were tiny socks and hats and even onesies that took into account his wings.

        “Elim these are adorable! I had no idea you made baby clothes.”

        “I usually don't,” he leans in to give Julian a kiss, “but this is an exception.” They managed to eat in peace for nearly five minutes before William started fussing and Julian went to pick him up. “My dear, let me you must be tired from carrying him all day,” Garak lifted the baby who chirped an gurgled at him, “Hello little bird, will you let me hold you for a bit?” William didn't reply, just stuck up a little foot and felt the scales on Garak's jaw, one of his favorite thing to do whenever the man held him.

        “He really likes you, you know.”

        “He likes the feel of my scales, there's a difference,” Garak says with a smile that seems almost wistful. Julian feels his heart skip a beat out of the pure domesticity of the situation,

        “You can feed him if you want, his dinner might ruin your appetite a bit though.”

        “I would like that,” he takes the colorful plastic bowl full of mashed up  _ something  _ and spoons a small bite into William's mouth. The infant scarfs down half the bowl before slowing down and then falls asleep in Garak's arms. “He seems to take after you,” he says, “it's a wonder he doesn't choke on all that food.” Julian grins,

        “Would you like to try your luck putting him in the crib? If you can I'll let you choose the holomovie.”


	10. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I'm sorry there's angst

Julian wipes away a tear from Rixali's cheek,

       “C'mon, it'll only be for a little bit, just until the war’s over.”

       “But I want to stay with you and Papa, you  _ promised  _ we would be together.”

       “And I'm sorry for that but Earth is much safer that the station and you love sleeping over at Molly's right? Think of it as a really long sleep over,” he pulls her into a hug and he feels his the shoulder of his uniform grow damp with her tears, “it'll be over before you know it and everything’ll be back to normal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poorly placed reminder to vote!!


	11. Egg 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this tbh

        “Elim!” Garak was rudely woken but his husband shaking his shoulder, “ _ Elim! _ ” He turns around,

        “My dear, as much as I love it when you stroke my ridges you're being a bit  _ rough _ right now.” 

        “The egg is  _ hatching! _ ” Garak bolted up at that and joined Julian in watching in rapt attention as little hairline cracks started to appear in the egg which was sitting under a heating lamp on their nightstand. “Go get the holocamera!” He got ready a few clean towels and gestured wildly towards the closet. Garak searched frantically a few seconds before hissing,

        “I  _ told _ you to clean the closest, Julian.”

        “Just hurry up, the cracks are getting bigger.” Garak grabs onto what feels like a camera and raises it up triumphantly. Any semblance of his usual calmness had slipped away but that was understandable given his first child was about to be born. He rushed back to the nest and started recording. A few more minutes of cracks and wobbles and a little hole appeared, “Elim  _ look!”  _ Actual tears prickle at the corners of his eyes as a little claw emerges,

        “I see.” The whole hand is next, scrabbling to find purchase on the outside of the egg to pull itself up. Then the squeaking started, it reminds Julian of a baby Terran alligator. Soon there are two arms out in the open, and the whole top is off the egg. Julian has to hold himself back from just picking his baby up out of the shell, which was considered extremely bad luck on Cardassia. He would just have to wait. The infant eventually managed to topple the egg over and shimmy out, revealing the rest of its scaly body including the vestigial tail which would fall off later in childhood. Julian used one of the towels to clear the yolk out of the baby's face and lifted it up,

        “I'll need to clean him off and run a couple scans but then you can hold him.” Garak wipes his eyes discreetly,

        “Baby hog.” He watches his Julian gently wash their son with a smile he can't hide, his husband cooed soft nonsense to their child trying to calm it down but it didn't stop until he pulled it close to his chest, “See? I told you it would be spoiled by your mammalian body heat if you kept carrying around the egg like that.” Julian gave the baby a kiss on the forehead spoon,

        “He's so cute that I don't think I mind that much.”

        “Alright, hand him over, dear,” he held his arms out and Julian passed the now bundled up baby over. Garak held onto his son with perhaps the most genuine expression Julian has ever seen on his face,

        “I-I never thought I'd be allowed this…” Julian pulled his husband into an embrace with their child nestled gently between them,

        “I wouldn't want to share this with anyone else.”


	12. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm embracing No Shame November by writing unnecessarily large amounts of kid fic

        “Elim!” Julian launched himself at his husband, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, “I thought you were dead!” Tears streamed down his cheeks and he didn't care one bit that everyone in the room was incredibly uncomfortable with their PDA because his husband was  _ alive _ and the war was over and they could go get Rixali and be together again. A sharp squeak broke him from his relief, “Elim, what's that?” Garak sighed and uncovered the sling at his front revealing a Cardassian hatchling, no bigger than a loaf of bread,

        “Her mother was dying, she handed her to me…” Julian pursed his lips, well this was a surprise, he looked up at Garak's unsure face and gave him as comforting a smile as he could,

        “W-Well I guess there's room for one more.”


	13. Birb 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People seem to like Birb the most so here ya go

        “C'mon William, you can do it!” Julian crouched down with his arms spread to welcome his child who was toddling towards him with the help of muscle assistance bands, “Come to Dada!” They had been working on walking for weeks now and William was starting to get the hang of cruising but stand alone walking eluded him. Julian was considering replicating a pair of crutches so William could keep some balance but he wasn't sure how to communicate how to use them. Brain scans revealed problems with the language centers in his brain resulting in mixed receptive-expressive language issues. Although William has learned to mimic a few words since coming on the station, Julian found it was only that, mimicking. William was getting quite frustrated with the whole physical therapy experience, he wasn't being held through any of it and that was absolutely unacceptable. William liked how warm he was and the feeling of arms around him keeping him safe. He also liked being held by Garak whose scales were neat to grab onto, especially the big one on his chin. He wasn't as warm as Julian, though. When Julian had to go back on duty he dropped William off in Garak's shop to take care of him for the day. Garak was getting attached to the little guy, he truly was. He thought of him as his own but wouldn't dare say that to anyone else. Maybe one day he would even call him “Papa” but when he saw the happy smile when he held him, he decided that that didn't really matter. He went back to his work with a soundly sleeping baby in its sling, all tuckered out from PT.


	14. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of series Julian is not to be fucked with

        Julian held onto Rixali's hand like a lifeline, we wouldn't let her out of his sight for even a moment with all the nasty looks people were giving her on their shuttle to Earth. The people here hated every Cardassian they saw, even a half Bajoran one. The sling holding their new daughter, whom they named Jadzia, was firmly covered by a light blanket, he wasn't sure his Starfleet uniform would save him from harassment over  _ two _ Cardassian children. He wrapped a firm arm around Rixali who was ignoring everything.  _ Was this what she had to deal with when they sent her to live on Earth? _ After the war, they had stayed on the station for a number of months after they had brought Garak's mother back to the station for emergency medical attention. It was touch and go for a long time but before long she was up and about, demanding to know why she wasn't invited to her only son's wedding and prodding at Julian's stomach demanding him to eat more. She was nice to have around, Garak had no idea how to care for a baby and Julian found his past experience in the Infirmary wasn't quite sufficient. The joy Mila got from discovering she had grandkids made Julian think, should he be depriving that from his own parents? It was eventually decided that while Garak went with Mila to situate their new home on Cardassia, Julian would take the kids to Earth when his Father got out of prison for a visit then start their journey to Cardassia Prime.

        “Excuse me but is there anywhere I can sit  _ besides  _ next to the Cardie,” a man said under his breath to a stewardess and that was the last straw,

        “Oh I'm sure you feel very threatened by a little girl now don't you!” The man turned around and pulled at his jumper, looks like he was the red face type,

        “They train them young on Cardassia, I'll have you know.”

        "And I'll have  _ you _ know that my daughter spent her whole life on Bajor in a monastery before I adopted her and if Bajorans can treat Cardassian children with basic decency you can too! Have you ever even  _ seen _ a Cardassian in your life before my daughter?”

        “Well-”

        "Be quiet I'm not done talking. I didn't spend the last two years of my life on the front lines so some bastard with an office job who can't even bother to check his facts can insult my family!” He places his suitcase in the empty seat, “You can stand.”

\--

        “Jules!” his mother ran to hug him, “we didn't think you'd come.” An uncomfortable squeak came from the sling and his mother pulled back,

        “What's that?”

        “Well Mom,” he gestures for Rixali to stop hiding behind his legs, “there are two very special people I would like you to meet.”


	15. Chapter 8

        “I still can't believe you wouldn't tell us you had a child _two_ children! After all we've done for you!” Richard Bashir paced the distance of the living room, a place Julian hasn't been since he entered the Academy.

        “It's not like we were ever very close.”

        “But you had kids? _Cardassian_ kids?” He pulls his children closer to him on the couch protectively,

        “I came here to introduce you to your grandkids but if you're going to be an xenophobic _arse_ then we can just go visit the O’Brian's. I thought I was being _nice_ , after I saw how happy it made Mila to have grandkids-”

        “Who's Mila?”

        “My mother in law.” Amsha smiles and grasps his hand,

        “Oh Jules! You're married? How wonderful, when can we meet your wife?”

        “ _His_ name is Elim, a Cardassian.”

        “I don't see why he insists on _rebelling_ against us like this! After I went to _prison_ for him!”

        “I came out as a teenager you just kept sticking your head in the sand! And you went to a reform colony for your own mistakes that's hardly going to prison an innocent man!” The baby started crying from all the arguing and he glared at his father before going with Rixali in the other room to rock her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reaaallly sick of the "forgiving your abusers" thing in media in case you couldn't tell


	16. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super cheesy but fuck it

       Life on Cardassia was almost impossibility hard at first, none of the water was safe and they had to wear masks to go outside for the first six months. Julian had resigned from Starfleet after they refused to give him a post on Cardassia Prime but he and the kids were still sent rations seeing how they were still technically citizens. Little Jadzia was a remarkably well behaved baby and Mila watched her and Rixali when Julian and Garak were working. Elim had begrudgingly got into the local government and was moving up fast much to his dismay. He hated being a public figure but Julian just kissed him on the spoon and told him it was a sacrifice for the greater good and he accepted his new position in life with only a minimal amount of melodramatic sighing. Things were getting noticeably better after the first year, the river in Lekat was rid of pollution at last and plants were starting to grow, but famine and disease were still very prominent. Julian worked as hard as he could, tried to save as many people as possible but it was just so  _ many. _ He came home often ready to break down because it was all so  _ senseless  _ but then Elim made him a cup of tea and Mila handed him Jadzia and he was able to push those thoughts from his mind until he would start it all again the next day.

       He treated a little boy with a bacterial infection that day, his older brother brought him in but  _ he _ couldn't be more than seven. He was able to save the boy but at the price of his hearing and Julian's heart broke when he realized that there was hardly anyone who took disability accessibility into account anymore. While the boy was sleeping he talked to the brother,

       “Do you two have any parents? Anybody that can take care of your brother?” He shook his head, little fists clenched as he tried to hold back tears. Julian wiped a smudge of ash off his face with his thumb, “My name is Dr. Bashir, would you and your brother like to come over for dinner? I can teach you how to talk to him with your hands.”

       “My name is Datek, my brother is Sudall,” 

       “It's very nice to meet you Datek.”

\--

       Mila nearly had a heart attack when Julian brought home two grubby looking orphans and Elim felt nearly the same although he thinks he hid his surprise a bit better.

       “Datek, this is my husband, Elim, and my mother in law, Mila. Elim, Mila, this is Datek and Sudall and they'll be staying with us for dinner.” Elim looked at the two and Datek looked him back straight in the eyes like he was sizing the older Cardassian up.

“Julian we need to talk. In  _ private. _ ”

\--

       Dinner was more than a little tense. Julian was busy taking care of Sudall who was sleeping in his and Elim's bed which left Datek, Elim, Mila, and Rixali to eat in a loaded silence. The garden has recently started to bear fruit so there was enough to go around but Datek still huddled over his plate like someone was going to snatch it from under him. Someone probably  _ had _ in the past. Only when he was done did he sit back in his chair with his knees up to his chest and just  _ watched  _ them. Rixali tried to talk to him but he just kept  _ staring,  _ only stopping to ask why her nose was weird to which she replied by asking where his parents were. Elim pulled her off to help weed the garden before it could come to blows. Ever since she has turned eleven she was developing the temper of a typical Bajoran woman which had gotten her in trouble at school more than once. Julian came into the main room again in a few minutes,

       “Your brother woke up, would you like to see him?” He led Datek into the back room with the beds where Sudall was chowing down on a regova egg, “this is how you say 'hello’, you should start using as much as possible so both of you can learn,” he showed him and he repeated the motion back then showed it to his brother. He had gotten over the crying and confusion mostly and was in a state of shock over his loss in hearing but Julian could tell he was a resilient boy. “I'll leave you both alone for a few minutes, I need to talk to my husband.”

\--

       He did it. After almost an hour of “ _ My dear,you can't just adopt every orphan you see”  _ he finally convinced Elim that it was vital to have Sudall and Datek stay with them. Because really, who  _ else _ would bother with a deaf child these days besides him.

       “Datek, I have something to show you,” he signed out something incomprehensible.

       “What does that mean?” 

       “It means 'would you like to be part of our family?’”


	17. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven't updated this is a long time

        “Aunt Kira!”

        “Rixali!” Rixali ran from the shuttle to hug the corporal, who she was now nearly as tall as, “You’ve grown up so much!” It was true, RIxali was 10 the last time she was on DS9 and now she was traveling back for a reunion with her parents at 18. Elim followed behind with 7 year old Jadzia holding one hand and 9 year old Sudall on the other. Julian carried their suitcases and cajoled a grumpy 15 year old Datek out of his seat where he was playing a handheld game. Ezri smiled wide and hugged Julian,

        “Its nice to see you and mini me again. And who are these fine young men you’ve brought along?” she bent down to pick up Jadzia, “Hello there! I haven’t seen you in a very long time!” 

        “And these are Datak and Sudall,” he leans forward to playfully whisper, “Don’t be offended if Datek hisses at you, he’s going through a moody stage.”

        “Oh I’m sure I can handle it, I counseled his father after all.”

\--

        Miles and Keiko were at Quarks where there was a banner to welcome back the original senior staff,

        “Miles!” Julian launched himself at his friend.

        “Julian! I didn’t recognize you with the beard, it looks good on ya.”

        “I grew it a couple years back.”

        “Ah curse voice only communication.”

        “That’s the trouble with a reconstructing planet, the signal isn’t always reliable.” Molly and Rixali go off together right away and Julian strains to hear when his daughter mentions something about a  _ boy _ but she’s learned how to lower his voice to keep her gossip from her nosy genetically enhanced father.

\--

_         Dad that was amazing!  _ Sudall signed, him, Datek, Julian, and Miles had just returned from the Battle of Britain program and Sudall’s tail was sweeping back and forth in enjoyment.

        “Just wait until you see the Alamo, kid,” Miles said and Julian translated.

_         We can go tomorrow _ he adds. Datek took off his goggles, unneeded due to his second eyelids but worn for the aesthetics nonetheless. It was his first time in a holodeck and he was having a hard time keeping up his apathetic facade. Julian didn’t mention it, knowing that would only drive him behind another barrier but smiled to himself.

\--

        Ezri bounced little Jazia on her knee as she sat at the long table at Quark’s. Her and Lenara have been baby hogs ever since they could get ahold of the infant. There was a banquet being held where the old senior staff and their families were eating dinner and everyone but Sisko and Odo were there. Julian introduces Sudall to Nog, who was now lt. Commander, 

        “This is my son, Sudall, he wants to be part of Starfleet too but doesn't think you can join if you're not a Federation species.” Nog grins and kneels down to shake his hand,

        “We'll be more than happy to have you kid, I'll sign the recommendation myself.” After Julian translated Sudall beamed and saluted. 

\--

        “Hey! Julian! Long time no see!” Vic Fontaine walked off the stage and went to greet Julian, “The beard looks great! And woah that's a lot more kids than I saw last time!” Rixali grinned

        “Hello Mr. Vic!”

        “Is this the little lady? Only about this high last time I saw her?” He put his hand out to gesture the height of a ten year old. She nods,

        “And these are my brothers Datek and Sudall and my sister Jadzia.”

        “Gee Julian, you and Garak have been busy,” he laughs.

        “Oh behave Vic, there are little ears listening.” He holds his hands up,

        “Alright alright I'll keep it clean, got any song requests?”

\--

        “I'm going to miss you Molly,” Rixali hugs tight to her childhood friend at the airlock. 

        “You should go to college on Earth, you're always welcome to stay with us.”

         “Ah I can't, I already got accepted to the Ladies School of Science on Cardassia Prime. You should visit us though! It's a lot nicer than it was a few years ago.”

        “I'll ask my parents, maybe I can even do a year off planet.”

        “Yeah we live in my Grandfather's old house there's plenty of room.” Elim listened to the two as he herded Sudall and Jadzia into the shuttle. He doubted the O'Brians would ever let their daughter make the long and dangerous journey to Cardassia and even if she did both the physical and social climates would be uncomfortable at best hazardous at worst. If it weren't for Julian being married to a high up government official he would have had a much harder time blending in with his xenophobic people. He wasn't about to crush the girls’ dreams though and kept silent. Maybe it  _ could  _ happen someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezri and Lenara are lesbian aunts fight me on this


End file.
